Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (2017 reboot)
A reboot of the original 2013 series, Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure is created by Tachibana Nora and is part of her main series. Unlike the original, the theme shifts to fate and fortunes. Story Wishes really do come true, don't they? Isolated from the rest of Earth lies a piece of land known as Little Heaven, named after its strange myth of an item that can create complete paradise. Jealous of its endless possibilities, an army attacked, forcing the inhabitants to flee. Princess Diana, however, is separated from the rest, and is forced to live on the nearest land: Japan. Hanazono Yuka, a girl who wishes for excitement in her life, has been dreaming this ever since she graduated from middle school, and is on her way to begin her first day of high school. She lets go of her recurring dream, believing it to be childish thoughts...but as soon as the school day ends, havoc arises. A minion appears and summons a monster in an attempt to find the mythical Jewel of Paradise; Yuka is disturbed even more when she finds a scarlet cross near her, and the voice of Diana speaks through her, urging her to transform. "Pretty Cure, Awaken My Soul!" Yuka is astonished to have transformed into a Pretty Cure warrior; gradually, the voices explain her mission, and more members of the soon-to-be Pretty Cure team will join in on the journey. And through all of this, high school is going to be very strange, yet very exciting, for her... Characters Pretty Cure Hanazono Yuka (花園由花) is the unofficial leader of the team. Yuka doesn't really have any special leader-like qualities, so she thinks; she's super anxious, sees herself as lonely, and not very talented in any activities. She attempts to set this apart with her loud voice and ongoing hope for the future. As a result, she begins to see herself in a new view as someone who is easy to cooperate with, something she has "never tried" before. She transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage (キュアブロッサムミラージュ), the Pretty Cure of faith, whose theme color is scarlet. Iwasaki Amane (岩崎雨音) is the second member of the team. After a devastating event involving the death of her father, Amane has found herself struggling to recover, and has become stern and cautious because of it. However, she is willing to lighten up if a friend is in trouble or just wants to help someone out. Meeting Yuka has seemed to help her a lot, though, and pursuits a life of excitement, soon getting over her father's death. She transforms into Cure Marine Mirage (キュアマリンミラージュ), the Pretty Cure of gratitude, whose theme color is blue. Ohara Satoko (小原悟子) is the third member of the team. Satoko first appears as a transfer student, and is suspected to be the lost princess. Cheerful and full of life, she doesn't have a problem with smiling in any situation, and thinks more optimistically than her peers. Unfortunately, she is met with envy and is bullied for "thinking differently" from others, and even with her attitude, that is something she cannot easily push through. She transforms into Cure Sunshine Mirage (キュアサンシャインミラージュ), the Pretty Cure of joy, whose theme color is yellow. Kamiya Diana (神谷ダイアナ) Antagonists Items Locations Trivia Gallery Other *''Comparison of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure: 2013 vs 2017''; a page dedicated to describing similarities and differences between the two incarnations of the series Category:Reboots Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (2017)